Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Cow vs. Ordon Goat A fight between the milk producing animals. The Cows are known for the production of Lon Lon Milk, Milk and Chateau Romani. The Ordon Goats are known for the production of Ordon Goat Cheese and possibly milk. --Mr Alex (T) 02:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : Eh, honestly, it's yawn and makes me boring. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : I've gotten so tired of the generic animal fights. They're on that threshold where I can't even tell if they're supposed to be joke fights, serious fights, a combination of both, or just poorly conceived suggestions with absolutely no purpose or intent behind them. Is this supposed to be entertaining? Funny? Different? I don't even know anymore. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : What. Paradox 08:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : *yawn* Jedimasterlink (talk) 13:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : You've got to be kidding. : : Xykeb said it. TheWolfsFriend (talk) 19:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : :Well... I like it, just because they are both interesting. they are also related in a riding minigame. : : Not exciting. -'''Minish Link 14:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Bridge of Eldin vs. Great Bridge of Hylia A fight between two locations vital to their game, in the same way. Might be a strech but... welll, just think about it. Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Really boring. Also, they're both from the same game, which makes this like doign Red Octorok vs. Blue Octorok or something. -'Minish Link' 14:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : This is about as interesting as rock vs. water. Which is another reason not to have those articles, now that I think about it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 14:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : So, you complain when things from different games compete, and you complain when things from the same games compete. Hmmm... Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: : We also happen to not complain when good fights are suggested. Guess which kind this is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Your suggestions are just really, really bad. : : We also complain about petulant attitudes like that. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Perhaps I was a bit harsh. But Why would you say it's a bad fight? So was Eagus vs. Orca, but... Zeldas ganon (talk) 23:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: : That is your opinion. Other people supported it. People are not supporting this one. Take from that what you will. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : You have shown to have absolutely no grasp of what makes an appealing fight or sensical fight even. What's more, you leave the "connections" (which I am very generous to refer to as such, just sayin') up to the interpretation of others. As a consequence, you should probably keep your opinions about other fights, that actually passed, to yourself. And pointing out apparent paradoxes only make you seem like jealous; at the least, certainly closer to the definition of a "complainer" than any votes found here. This discussion is over. The opposes will keep popping up like Digletts in an underground walkway until you actually make a decent suggestion. --AuronKaizer ' 23:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Joanne vs. Mermaid Fake real mermaid vs. real fake mermaid! Do I need to say more? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : No. Just... No. Paradox 22:11, 28 March 2012 (UTC) : : I can tell you're trying for a "using the same terms except reversed" thing here, but this "fake real" and "real fake" thing is just going way over my head. Martha being a real mermaid while Joanne is a "fake" mermaid, I can understand, but what makes Martha fake, exactly, and what makes Joanne particularly real? That all being said, the fight just isn't that interesting in the first place so even if you answer it probably won't change my vote. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Doesn't make sense but I like it. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions